


Doctor Who: Beyond this world

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Heart Transplant, Hope, Lost - Freeform, Love, Memories, Ninerose - Freeform, One Shot, TenRose - Freeform, alternative universe, memory lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: In despair and because he just can not lose her, the Doctor does something that could cost him his own life.But sometimes the feelings for someone are much stronger than the desire to live for themselves.





	Doctor Who: Beyond this world

[link href = "https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p9c10X5bcbY"] https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p9c10X5bcbY [/ link]

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide 

Doctor Who: Beyond this world

What if you have to make a special decision?  
What if there is a moment that decides everything?

Her body was weak in his arms, his light red shirt had darkened from the blood and tears dripped on her.

„We should get her out of here“, Jack Harkness said behind him, but he did not respond.  
„She will die if nobody does anything.“  
„Your heart ... your heart stops beating“, he said. Jack urged him to take her to headquarters. There they can help her.

Reluctantly, he got up and carried her in his arms.  
Again and again he whispered that everything would be alright, even if he did not believe it himself.

It was not far, but she was not breathing anymore. The doctor could not let her go and yet he had to do it.

„She'll come through, will she?“  
„I've never seen you so desperate.“

He was about to answer when the door opened and one of the doctors came to them. Immediately the doctor jumped up, but as soon as he was told how bad the chances were, he clenched his fists.

„Then take my second heart.“  
„They do not know if you will survive.“

He did not care. As long as she will live, he would do anything for her. Even if it meant dying for him, without regenerating.  
„Do it!“

He was taken to a separate room where they explained everything to him again, pointing out the dangers, but he did not care.

The operation took several hours and then there was still the fear that everything could go wrong. That both would die.  
That the last timelord with its species would die out.

There was still the master, but that was another story.

When the hours of fears were finally over, all that was left to do was wait.  
Never before had the heart of a Gallifreyer been transplanted into a human body. However, there was no time to do several tests to see if it would work or not.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

When Rose woke up, she felt a dull ache, as if someone was pressing a nail slowly through the inside of her head.  
Was not she dead?

The Doctor, he had carried her, whispered to her again and again that she should persevere, that everything would be all right.  
But why was she here? She tried to remember some connections, but for that matter there was nothing but emptiness.

The door opened and she could see someone with a clipboard in her hand entering the room.  
„I'm glad you're awake, Miss Tyler.“  
„Where am I here ... And why am I here?“

The man told her everything, including the fact that she now wore a Gallifrey heart where her human beat before.  
She put a hand on where the new heart was. The heart of the doctor.

„Where is he? Where is the doctor ?!“  
„We do not know“, the man's gaze stuck to the floor before lifting it again, „when we looked this morning he was gone.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Somehow this area seemed familiar, but he could not remember having been here before. The ruin of a house, as if it had once exploded, was behind him. But why do you leave the rubble inside the city? As if his feet were moving on their own, he slowly walked towards it.  
Something told him that he had something to do with it, but he could not think of the context in which it could be.

„I would not go any closer to you“, someone spoke to him from the side.  
„Why should not I?“, He asked, „maybe I'm the one who did it.“

„I think that less. The surveillance cameras were more like a man with short dark brown hair, while yours are a bit brighter and longer.“

He ran his hand over his head for a moment, puzzled that he thought of himself even more strangely than he already did.  
„And yet I should not go there...“

Something flashed before his eyes, but could not see exactly what it was.  
The burning feeling irritated him. Something was there and it had to do with him.

Without further listening to the woman, he kept on stumbling to the words, „He's even weirder than the guy with whom Rose hangs most of the time“, he ignored.

Because there was something about the building and he had to find out what he had to do with it.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

The fact that out there was a Gallifreyian with only one heart who did not even know his past, that alone hurt her. It had been three months since the operation and nothing had helped, not even a picture of him that had been published in all the papers in the country. She also thought about turning to Scotland, Wales, as well as Northern Ireland and Ireland.

The doctor once told her that he had spent his time in Belfast before coming to London.

„If I was a normal person, I would live there.“

These were his words and now he was not here anymore.

But how should she know what has happened in the last few months?

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

He woke up in a strange bed, completely disoriented, not knowing where he was. His eyes hurt as light hit her.

„How are you?“, An elderly man approached him.  
„I'm dizzy“, he said with difficulty. Immediately the stranger gave him a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted and drank it in a few puffs.

„Do you know what your name is?“  
„No“, he admitted after a few minutes of reflection, „I can not remember anything.“

„Then we call you John. Is that alright for you?“

The young man nodded slightly and closed his eyes again. Although he had slept much, he seemed even more tired than before.

He fell asleep again, but the dream he had made him even more confused.

In front of him stood a man who probably had the strangest smile he had ever seen. His ears stopped slightly and despite the grin, pain was written in his blue eyes.

„Who are you? An old friend, a brother, maybe even an ancestor?“

„Maybe yes, maybe no. I belong to you and yet not again. I am you, you are me and yet we are two different persons.“

He put a hand to his chest, frowning.  
„A heartbeat“, he smiled, „but does my second heart live on in her? Our second heart? Remember what I gave. Remember, remember .... remember ... remem ...“

Confused, he woke up. What was that dream? Insane! What or when should he remember? Was there someone out there waiting for him? Did he even have a family?

He could not sleep anymore and so he decided to go downstairs and have some tea.

But when he entered the kitchen, he screamed.  
The stranger from the dream stood before him, transparent and real.

„Day. I wanted to make breakfast, but everything goes through my hands“, he pointed to the broken pieces that lay on the floor.

„Who are you and do not talk again in any riddles.“

„Just call me Nine. I'm here because I have to be here“, he took a deep breath, „out there is someone desperate at ignorance of what happened and she just can not stand this much longer.“

„Narrative. Although I will hardly believe you.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Another two months had passed and so far no one had responded to the ad, which put them in all the newspapers almost six months ago.

She knew that she had to let go of him, which she should continue. But she could not.

More days passed, she was alive, but she lived only automatically. And that was not life.  
It seemed like she had gone back to the past, the moment she met him.

She had to leave here, no matter what her boss would say. Perhaps.......

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„You do not really want to jump, right?“

It had been three hours since she arrived here and looked at the waters of the Thames. Below, the river cruise ships sailed along, and two larger ones moored here before traveling across the oceans again.

„What do you want?“  
„Keeping you from making a mistake, Rose Tyler.“  
„Good, you read the ad. Bravo.“

He went closer to her: „But you did not write that you were saved from crazy mannequins back then. That someone blew up a building...“

„How do you know all this?“

„From me“, came another voice, and before he knew it, she ran to him and right through him.  
„I am a ghost or something like that.“

„I miss you. Why did you just disappear? I've been waiting months for you to get in touch.“

She learned what had happened, learned about the loss of memory and finally the fear that she no longer wanted to have anything to do with him. After all, he was now another and his predecessor could not be with her anymore.

„I love you!“, She hurled these words at the older man and he smiled.  
„I know, but believe me, he will be able to continue what I did very well.“

Rose looked at the man with the tumbled hair. She wanted to say something, but he was gone.  
The man she had spent a great time with would never return.

„Rose ... we should go.“  
„You will never be able to take his place!“  
„I do not want that either. I just do not want you to throw away your life just like that. Not after what he did for you.“

It would take time for her to accept him.

But this day would finally come.

The End...


End file.
